Flash memory is an increasingly common medium for non-volatile storage of information. Computers, cellular phones, portable music players, digital cameras, and many other devices use flash memory to store text, music, video, data, and other information. Flash memory provides relatively fast access, large capacity, shock resistance, and the ability to retain information without applied power.
Unfortunately, due to manufacturing defects, storage elements in a flash memory device may fail to correctly read, write, and/or store data. Manufacturers of flash memory often discard flash devices containing a significant number of operable storage elements due to a relatively few inoperable storage elements and consequently lose significant revenue. Using traditional failure management systems, each failed storage element may cause many operable storage elements to become inaccessible. Regrettably, flash memory devices are often discarded even though only a small fraction of each device may be inoperable.
Additionally, routine wear may cause flash memory to spontaneously fail. Each storage element of a flash memory device can only be programmed and erased a limited number of times. With extended use, flash memory storage elements may fail to receive, retain, and read data, which may limit the storage capacity of the device, destroy data, or render a flash memory device unusable. Flash memory storage elements may also fail spontaneously after minimal use in some situations. According to traditional failure management systems, multiple failures may significantly reduce the storage capacity of a flash memory device or result in the total failure of the flash memory device.
The failure of storage elements in flash memory devices, during the manufacturing process and during use, can severely diminish the reliability and value of flash memory devices.